


She-Wolf

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	

“Ruby what are you-Mmmm...Oh. Oh god…” Elana groaned as Ruby’s mouth began working its way down her neck as soon as the tigress was against the living room wall of her apartment. Elana felt blood drip from where Ruby's lips had been. “What about Buffy or-” Elana let out a moan as Ruby’s hand touched the heat that was beginning to get more and more prominent.

“Belle?” The wolf asked with a playful snarl. Elana nodded as her hips rolled into the skinnier form that was now on top of her. Somehow they were now half dressed on the couch, Elana's tie was still around her neck despite her shirt being half off and her black slacks on the floor, Ruby was now only wearing a bra of red lace, clearly underwear hadn't been an option for the werewolf today. Ruby smirked and Elana shivered with arousal at the sight of Ruby's fangs stained with her blood. “I needed someone who understands.” growled the wolf. 

Elana kissed her and Ruby rumbled in satisfaction before continuing. “Someone who knows how it feels to have the beast inside you, holding you hostage…” Ruby’s hands gripped Elana's arms holding her in place, letting the tigress feel the hunger and the dominance of the wolf above her. 

“Only you understand this, Elana. How she thirsts for desires. Our deepest primal desires.” Elana smiled before letting out a roar and in a flash of fluid movement, Ruby was under her, the bra was ripped in half and Elana's claws brushed the wolf’s throat.

“I certainly do Miss Lucas…” Elana purred as she savored the wolf’s delicious fear right now. Ruby was completely exposed and underneath her, panting with need and her eyes were yellow with the wolf’s desire. 

“Oh...I'm...I’m sorry about the couch. And the wall...and the floor. Fuck. Did we...did we do all of that?” Ruby’s face and neck was adorably red from embarrassment when she had awakened on the kitchen floor with a body that was covered in blood and deep purple bruises. She felt satisfyingly sore but...ow. 

Elana chuckled. “Happy All Hallows' Eve darling.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes before looking around the room and sighing. “Oh shit...did I...did we destroy all my clothes?” 

Elana smirked. “Kinda…” 

Ruby groaned. “I paid good money for those boots...and that was my favorite bra. You will get me a new one. And we will not hook up in the dressing room this time.” 

Elana blushed and bit her lip. She wasn't the least bit sorry though. “If I remember clearly Ruby…” Elana pulled the wolf towards her and their bodies twitched at being in such close proximity again with nothing between them. “That was your idea and you were buying me a replacement.” 

Ruby’s eyes didn't meet hers. “Yeah...so? My statement still stands.” The wolf muttered. 

Elana giggled. “Caught you red handed didn't I, Lucas?” 

Ruby couldn't help but laugh. “Careful with that joke...It's an antique at this point.” She said playfully. 

Elana kissed her gently. “I'll be sure to use it sparingly. Now...We should eat breakfast. And I mean actual breakfast. Don't look at me like that. I'm exhausted and so are you.”


End file.
